(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined redemption coupon and calculator tape in a roll for use in a calculator or cash register. In particular, the present invention relates to roll of tape with an adhesive on one side which is used for printing of indicia for a monetary amount and with the coupons on the other side.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,549 to Yantis describes a roll with perforated segments wherein randomly spaced segments on the roll have different colored coupons which are provided as prizes to purchasers to whom segments of the roll are presented as sales slips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,426 to Cohen shows a three part, longitudinally folded tape roll with a longitudinal line of perforations for separating the tape along a row of monetary indicia. The coupons are concealed inside the folds of the tape. The construction is relatively complex and expensive in comparison to conventional paper tape rolls.
The prior art has provided for redemption coupons as stamps with a moisture sensitive adhesive and booklets into which the moistened stamps are inserted. The coupons are a reward for a purchase based upon the amount of the purchase. The problem is that the coupons are separate from the tape segment bearing the individual item costs and totals for the purchaser.
(3) Objects
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cash register tape and adhesively gummed coupons or stamps in combination in a single tape roll. The present invention further relates to a coupon tape roll which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture using conventional equipment for slitting paper and for rolling tape. These and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following description and the drawings.